


A Deceiver Can't Be Fooled, Can He?

by kouaoqueen



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Cuddles, Kissing, M/M, also there wont be any sex cause if i do hayden will hit me with a book and yell illegal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouaoqueen/pseuds/kouaoqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kano is stuck with Shintaro while everyone else is out.  Kano doesn't trust Shintaro much though. Maybe his thoughts will change soon enough?<br/>--<br/>i gave up on this rip</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

I don't think I could ever forget him.   
Maybe not the way you're thinking.

I hate him.

He's the reason big sis was in so much pain. He's the reason it hurt to pretend to be her while she looked for clues.

I hate him.

I hate him.

I hate him.

I drill this into my head. I look with contempt at him.  
His headphones are in and he's arguing with Ene again. Although I have my usual appearance on, I'm glaring at him and wishing he was the one who died instead of big sis.

She told me not to hate, but I have good reasons to.

Seto and Kido may be fine with him, but I'm not.

I'm not letting my eyes off him for a second.

\--

Even though I hate him, I feel odd around him.

Shintaro and I were left to stay at the house while everyone else went out. It was silent as we sat on the sofa, giving each other space. We didn't speak or look at each other. It was completely silent aside from me chewing my gum. It was uncomfortable.

"So, uh..." he mumbles, appearing confident at first but waning quickly.

"Hm?" I look over at him, my attention now fully on him. "What is it?"

"Well, it's just that it seemed somewhat awkward so I wanted to clear that up." He moves his head to face my but looks down at the couch.

"Yeah," I laugh, "it really isn't very welcoming right now, is it?"

He nods, glancing up at me. "So, Kano... what was it like living with Seto and Kido while you were kids?"

"Hm.." I take a pause, thinking about my memories. Some were good. Some were terrifying. Some were okay.

"It.. is alright for me to talk about your past..?" Shintaro asks hesitantly.

"Of course!" I throw him one of  
my trademark grins, masking my scowl. "Living with them was certainly an experience." I chuckle a bit. "They wouldn't be very lively without Ayano around. She was everything to us. We really did love her." I looked at him happily while remembering Ayano, showing my true emotion through my mask. I preferred memories like this one.

Shintaro nods, smiling a bit. "So when Ayano died, it must've been terrible."

My breath hitches. I remember seeing her fall off the roof to her death. I remember screaming, telling her to stop. "Yeah! It was horrible for all of us. We felt horrible at home."

The black haired boy gives me a sad look. I don't need your sympathy, I murmur to myself. "I'm sorry to bring up such bad memories."

"Don't be! I'm fine."

"Are you really?"

My eyes widen. I can't talk. Has he caught on to my lies? What the hell...

I make sure to keep my mask up and say a quick, "What are you talking about?" so he doesn't get suspicious of my silence.

"I do care about you, Kano." I feel my heart beat loudly in my chest. "You mean a lot to me." What the hell is this...? He gives me a serious look. "If I ever make you upset in any way, don't hesitate to let me know."

A surprised face is stuck on my mask and I can't seem to get it off. Did he really just say what I thought he did??

But who cares about that! I hate him.

"That's a sappy thing for you to say." He looks surprised and annoyed at my comment. I laugh.

Then it's silent again.

After a bit, I tell him I'm going to take a shower and leave him there.

There's no way I'm going to start having feelings for Shintaro Kisaragi.


	2. Thoughts and Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> small chapter

I turned the water off, stepping out of the shower.

Grabbing the towel, I pat my face dry, then did so to the rest of my body. Walking closer to my clothes, I fluffed my hair with the towel.

I changed, thinking about Shintaro and my feelings towards him.

I still hated him, but there was a growing curiosity for him as well. I wanted to learn more about him; he has changed recently.

He's no longer the rude, cold boy he was when I was Ayano.

However, I still don't trust him.

Finishing up, I hang up my towel and leave the bathroom, striding to where I had left Shintaro.

_But why do I want to see him?_

Fuck, I have no idea. Maybe I'll confirm my suspicions and it'll turn out that he's still a jerk!

_Maybe he likes me._

I push that thought away. I don't want to date him; Ayano did.

\--

Shintaro's POV

I'm sitting in the same exact spot I was when Kano left me to go take a shower. There's no way I could do what I planned to do. If Ene heard my thoughts right now, she'd be laughing her ass off.  
I notice someone next to me, and I lose my concentration. I look over and see a smirking Kano, sitting closer than before. Really close. I gulp, trying not to show my nervousness.

"Ah, how was your shower!" I say, trying to get my confidence back.

"Such a perverted thing to ask, Kisaragi."

I unconsciously prickle at that. "Who are you, Ene?"

He laughs, leaning forward a bit. I'm not amused.

"Relax, it's just a joke." He smiles, and I smile back. He looks slightly taken aback by this. I rarely smile.

He grins. "Nice to see you im good spirits."

I give a quick chuckle, then I bite my lip, looking down.  
 _This would be the perfect time..._

Kano tilts his head, looking confused. "What is it?"

I jump, startled. "Ah... U-uhm.."

"Well, whatever. I'll get something to eat and if you wanna talk about it, we can do it after that." The deceiver stands up, striding over towards the kitchen.

"Wait.." I stand up and walk towards him. Kano turns and looks at me. "I think I'll get some food too. I'm really hungry."

He smiles. "Then let's go."

We walk into the kitchen, my heart beating quickly. My face begins to heat up as I grab a soda and start to drink it. Kano takes something and puts it in the microwave.

While he's waiting for his food, I gently tap him on his shoulder, my mind a nervous wreck.

He turns his head. "Yes?"

"I..."

He raises his eyebrows and turns around. I grab his shoulders and my lips collide with his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shintaro's kissing Kano and he's a nervous wreck before, during, and after.

Kano's lips are soft. My arms wrap around his waist, holding him close. He hesitates to reciprocate my feelings, and I feel somewhat guilty for forcing it on him, but soon enough he relaxes and kisses me back, moving his lips against mine.

I open my eyes and see that Kano's eyes are closed. His hands move up to the back of my neck. I slide my tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entry. He bites my tongue, a little bit too hard, and I pull it away, getting the message. He licks my lip in apology as we resume our our kissing. Soon enough, I feel like I can't breathe and pull away.

Panting, I realize how close we are now. Our torsos are touching. His feet are almost on top of mine. Kano's on his toes trying to reach me. _Cute..._ Somehow, being with him feels right.

Kano's face is completely flushed as he pants, watching me. His eyes show a glint of surprise and I swear I could see a bit of nervousness in his eyes.

"How.. how was it?" I asked, trying to understand how he's feeling.

He looks away and swallows. "It was.. nice."

"Kano, did you not like it?" Nervously, I replay what just happened in my head. _Did he ever seem to not want it? He did bite my tongue pretty hard. Did that mean he didn't like it??_

"No, I did like it." My heart jumps.

"Do you not like me in this way?" I secretly hope he says yes, but I know that he knows that too.

"I don't know."

"...I'm sorry Kan--"

"You can call me Shuuya," he interjects, looking back at me. My eyes widen. _What a cute name...!_

"Alright. But still.. I'm sorry, Shuuya." That has a cute ring to it.

"It's alright," he responds, a small smile on his face, but not the same as his usual one. This one seems more sincere.

There's silence, and then I mumble something about taking a shower as well. Kano laughs, saying, "Is that your excuse to play with yourself while I'm around?"

Shintaro blushes, suddenly realizing the slight tent in his pants. "Shut up, this has nothing to do with that.."

_He sounds like his old self now, but is that good...?_

Suddenly, the microwave goes off, making me jump. Shuuya stifles a laugh and grins.

"I almost forgot about my food! Anyways have a good shower, Shintaro~!" He takes out his food, smirking at me.

"Yeah." I walk towards the bathroom, my mind a mess.

_Holy shit. Shuuya is so cute._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaa sorry it took so long! I was busy with school and stuff and this week i have midterms nwn;  
> but i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
